(a) Field of the Invention
A graphene-carbon nanotube nanostructure and a method of manufacturing the same are disclosed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, various electronic devices such as a display device, a light emitting diode, a solar cell, and the like transmit light and display an image or generate electricity, and thus require a transparent conductive layer for transmitting the light. This transparent conductive layer is widely formed by using indium tin oxide (ITO).
However, since the indium tin oxide becomes expensive and less economical due to increasing consumption of indium, and particularly, the transparent conductive layer including the indium has a chemical and electrical defect, a transparent conducting material for replacing the indium tin oxide is required.
As for this transparent conducting material, carbon nanotubes are being researched. Carbon nanotubes are a carbon material having a diameter of several nanometers and thus have high conductivity.
The carbon nanotubes may be formed in a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. For example, the carbon nanotubes may be vertically raised by supplying a carbon source gas to a substrate on which a metal catalyst is dispersed, and then heat-treating it at a high temperature.
However, the chemical vapor deposition method of raising the carbon nanotubes requires a high temperature of greater than or equal to about 500° C., and thus may require a complicated process and a higher cost as well as including a limited kind of substrate.